Flexible pouches for containing food and beverage products are frequently marketed for use by infants and small children. The flexible pouches are convenient, inexpensive, and provide ease of use. Typically, the flexible pouches include a spout for discharging the material and a removable closure cap for sealing the pouch. With the closure cap removed, product is able to flow from the spout of the pouch by the user pouring or squeezing the pouch.
The closure caps used for flexible pouches are generally sized to prevent the possibility that they are swallowed by a child. In addition, they are generally provided with a tamper evident feature in the form of a band that becomes separated from a cap body when the cap body is unscrewed from the spout to indicate whether the closure cap has been removed from the spout. For the closure caps currently known, once the closure cap is unscrewed, the tamper evident features breaks into a set of broken sections that remain associated to the cap body so the possibility that such sections are swallowed by a child is reduced. While these sections usually remain associated with the cap body, they can nevertheless be sharp and protrude from the cap body in a way that could harm a child, or they could become detached from the cap body and swallowed. In addition, with the cap body positioned on the spout, the broken sections can be re-positioned to appear as if the seal formed between the closure cap and the spout is not broken.
Another drawback of current closure caps is that that they do not extend into the spout. As such, with the closure cap secured to the spout, the food product contained in the pouch is able to flow into the spout where it is susceptible to oxidation and discoloration.
To this end, a need exists for a closure cap assembly with a tamper evident feature positionable in the spout of a container to provide an audible sound to indicate the breaking of a seal and to create a barrier to product settling in the spout. It is to such a closure cap assembly that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.